NaruDeath Note
by Tseu Tsumi
Summary: AU, Naruto/Death note crossover. Naruto is bestowed the Death Note and is allowed to use it as he wants. He quickly becomes Kira and starts killing criminals. But then great detective S comes into the picture. Who will win, Kira or S?


Chapter One

The First Name

Naruto sat on his bed, staring at the black notebook with those two words etched in white on the cover; Death Note. The rules inside said write someone's name down and they died. He thought it was a fake a joke, but it wasn't. It was real. And he had killed someone with it. And it had felt good. Great even. It all started just yesterday too.

Flashback

Naruto slumped home, his body aching all over. His eyes welt up with tears, tears he dare not let fall. 'How could they do that to me?' he asked himself over and over again. Kakashi-sensai had taken them out on that survival mission to teach them teamwork and what it meant to be one. And what did they do? They left him tied to that stump. Sure, being left behind might sound like nothing. And it would have been, had they not found him there.

Night had fallen and he still struggled with the ropes, but it was in vain. Kakashi-sensai had tied them too tight. He was stuck. That was when they showed up. Each was obviously drunk and what they were originally going out their on the practice field, he didn't know. But once they saw him, their goal changed.

They walked over to him. Several of them were villagers, others trained assassins. That was what Konoha was, a village dedicated to training the best assassins in the world. Sure, they were trained in firearms, fighting styles, and melee weaponry, but they were also taught jutsus. They came at him with wide grins and cracking knuckles. All Naruto could do was close his eyes and prepare for the worst. But, he wasn't prepared for what was going to happen.

The beating itself was bad. They knocked out four teeth, broke several bones, and probably gave him a slight concussion. But that was normal. It happened on a nearly weekly basis. It was what one of his sensai's did that was the worst. He started untying Naruto, starting with the robes at his waist. Naruto smiled in thanks, thinking the teacher was helping him. Thinking that Mizuki-sensai was going to save him. But he was wrong.

Once the ropes around his lower have were removed he ripped Naruto's pants off and before Naruto could even react, kick, scream, anything, Mizuki entered him hard and raped him as the other men watched. They cheered Mizuki on, telling him to go harder, faster even. They also told him to keep going and going until the slut came like the little bitch he was. Naruto screamed in pain and agony. There was no pleasure, none. He was defiled as others cheered on his attacker. Tears ran down his whisker marked cheeks as he begged for Mizuki-sensai to stop. But his cries only dove the man to follow the other men's advise.

He kept shoving on and out of Naruto harder and faster, using Naruto's own blood as his lubricant. After what seemed like an eternity of suffering, Mizuki finally came inside Naruto. The hot sticky liquid burned Naruto's ripped insides and made him cry out all the more. Then Mizuki cut Naruto down and they left him there.

Naruto didn't know how long he lay there in the grass, but it seemed like forever. Then it hit him, literally. Something came out of no where and landed on his head. Naruto squeaked and shot up, only to come back down to the ground due to his aching backside. He looked over at the thing that had hit him. It was a notebook, a plain black notebook.

Naruto looked around to see who threw it at him, but saw no one. He crawled over to the notebook and picked it up. On the cover read 'Death Note'. Naruto opened it and looked inside. On the cover was a set of ruled. He read the first one and his eyes widened.

_The human whose name is written in this note shall die._

"What?" Naruto asked.

"**It means who's ever name you put in the book shall die**," came a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto quickly rolled over and came face to face with the scariest thing he had ever seen. Standing there was a tall demon. His skin was purple with tiny yellow eyes. Two red horns came out of pure white hair that matched his yakaza. He held a dagger in one hand and a long string of prayer beads in the other.

"Wh-What are you?" Naruto asked.

"**I am the reaper**," the demon replied.

"Am I dying?"

"**No. I have not come here for your soul**," said the reaper.

"Then why?" Naruto asked as he slowly sat up.

"**I've come to bestow upon you a gift. That notebook. It is yours from this day on**," the reaper said, pointing at the notebook with one of his long fingernails.

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"**It is because of me they hate you. You know why. I helped seal the demon within you. Now, I have decided to level the playing field**," the reaper said. Naruto gasped. This was the cause of his suffering?

"Then why not just take the demon out!? Why give me this notebook?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"**If I were to remove the demon, you would die. Do you want to die**?" the reaper asked. Naruto gasped and shook his head.

"**I thought so. Now, I will not leave you alone. I shall have my servant shinigami Kisame stay with you and help you learn how to use the notebook. I can't wait to see how you use that notebook boy. I'll be watching**," the reaper said and vanished. In his place stood a large man. Well, Naruto thought he was a man. He was tall with blue skin, blue hair, sharp white teeth, and small black eyes. He wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. The cloak was open, exposing a muscular chest. He work baggy black shorts with a large golden cross attached my a gold chain. His nails were painted purple and a large sword wrapped in bandages was strapped to his back.

"**Hi'ya kid. I'm Kisame. I'll be following you around**," the shinigami said with a wide smirk on his face. Naruto could only nod. Part of him was sure this was a really bad dream. But deep down he knew that wasn't true. This was real, and yet so surreal at the same time.

After a while Naruto was finally able to get up, put his pants back on and get going home. It didn't take him too long, but by the time he got into his apartment it was 2:30am. He laid down on the bed and looked at the notebook. He was so tired, but he had to try it. It was like the book was calling to him. It wanted him to write a name down. And just the right one came to mind. Naruto took out a pen from the small drawer by his bed, opened the book to the first page and wrote; _Mizuki Chiba_.

A/N; To all the fans of my other work, I am going to start those back up soon. i just had this in my head and had to get it out. I'll be working on In Heat tomorrow and the others shortly after.

To those who don't have any clue as to what I'm talking about, I've had writters block the past school year. But I'm back!! YAY! Anyway, this is the start of my newest creation. As a warning, there will be much mature content in this story. Examples would be bloody death scenes, insanity, sex (mostly male/male), and cursing. So, if you don't like any of those things, and if your still reading, even after the rape scene and think it's going to get better. That is not true. This is my angsty emo story. It comes from the very dark and very twisted corner of my dark and twisted mind. So beware and I hope to get many reviews telling my what you all thought. Thank you for reading.

As for the story concept, its like a Death Note/Naruto crossover, obviously, and also Konoha has been brought into the 21st century with Jutsu's still. Cause we all love Jutsus. All of your favorite characters will be in the story. And they will be taking on the chatacter of a death note persona, just with my own little twist. And the plot is based off both Death Note and Naruto, plus again with my own little twists and turns. And as with my other stories, expect cliffys. Lots of cliffys! Mawhahahahaha! That is all for now. Thank you for listening to my little monolouge and please review. It sustains me!


End file.
